Unseen Comfort
by BlueButterflyRose
Summary: After Lubbock sacrifices himself to save Mine he looses his sight in the process and believes that the rest of Nightraid will kick him out. Can Bulat be the one to comfort him? BulatxLubbock


**This is actually a one-shot where Lubbock gets permanently blind after sacrificing himself to save Mine. As said in the summary he thinks that he's useless to Nightraid now that he can't see. So Bulat tries to comfort him.**

 **Lubbock: So basically in this story you're making me sound weak!?**

 **Rose: Calm down Lubba. You get to yell at Mine in this one.**

 **Mine: Yeah! Wait! What!?**

 **Tatsumi: I'm just glad you made Sheele and Bulat alive in this story.**

 **Rose: Yeah I watched the anime and I cried when they died so I had to put them in the story.**

 **Bulat: And why am I carrying Lubbock on my back several times? Not that I mind though. *winks at Lubbock***

 **Lubbock: *breaks the door and runs out screaming***

 **Bulat: ^^'**

 **Rose: *yells after Lubbock* YOU'RE PAYING FOR MY DOOR!**

 **Tatsumi: Please enjoy before either of us get hurt!**

* * *

"He's permanently blind."

Those were the dreaded words everyone in Nightraid with the exception of the healer didn't expect to hear about the Cross-Tails user's condition after he came back being the only one injured from the recent mission they completed.

Tatsumi shook and closed his eyes as he remembered how Lubbock got injured in the first place. The sight of incident that happened a few hours ago was still fresh in his mind as well as everyone else's except for Najenda and Susanoo.

 _(Flashback a few hours ago)_

 _Tatsumi and the other members of Nightraid were fighting against several Danger Beasts. Each beast had three heads with four pairs of eyes on each head. Needless to say they gave everyone the creeps by just looking at them._

 _Tatsumi and Bulat joined together into one large attack that killed their danger beast while Akame killed one in one swift motion of her Teigu. Leone and Chelsea teamed up and distracted their beast before delivering one final attack. Mine and Sheele were taking on three danger beasts at the same time while Lubbock had swiftly killed two with his threads._

 _Tatsumi had just finished killing another beast with Bulat's help when Lubbock's panicked voice rang through the air._

" _Mine! Look out!"_

 _Surprised the duo turned around only to wish they hadn't. They watched as the Cross-Tails user pushed Mine out of the way of a danger beast from behind her and the creature's claws slice through his eyes as he killed it._

 _The last thing Tatsumi remembered was running to the base with the others while Bulat carried an injured Lubbock on his back._

 _(Flashback end)_

"Well that's what he gets for being reckless. I could've taken that Danger beast without his help."

Mine's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he glared at her. Despite the fact their friend had sacrificed himself to save her from death she still had the guts to insult him like that. He was about to yell at her until Bulat put his arm in front him preventing him from stepping closer to the pink-haired girl.

"Now's not the best time for starting an argument Tatsumi." The incursion user warned with a stern tone in his voice.

"How did he react?" This time is was Akame who spoke with genuine concern for the green-haired teen.

"He reacted pretty calmly to the news when I told him. It seems that he already knew that he was going to be blind in the first place. However I do suggest that you all try to pitch in and help him adjust to his new condition." The man explained.

"Understood. We'll do the best we can for our comrade and friend." Sheele said bowing.

"How is he doing at the moment? Is he in any pain at all?" Najenda asked while standing up with a worried look on her face about her most loyal soldier.

"A few minutes ago he requested some heavy pain killers so that he could rest easily so I gave him those with some water. He should be sleeping by now but for the next few months he will be in pain and every few hours someone needs to change the bandages that I put over his eyes. However he requested that after he's fully recovered that the bandages will stay over his eyes so that he won't be reminded of the pain of not being able to see again." The healer explained while looking at the clipboard he was holding.

Tatsumi listened to the man with a shocked look on his face. It wasn't like Lubbock to be so calm about a dangerous situation nor even not wanting to meet the team after he had a serious injury. However he understood why his friend didn't want to see them now. It would be too painful to hear their voices of sympathy for something he had caused by himself.

"So who will be the one to take care of Lubbock during the next few months?" Leone asked as all eyes turned to Najenda.

"It would depend on the person that is compatible to get along with him and won't cause any trouble for him or the rest of the team." The white haired woman explained as she sat back down in her chair.

"I'll do it." Bulat said stepping forward as the rest of Nightraid stared surprised.

"But Bro how are you-" Tatsumi began but was cut off.

"I've known Lubbock for a very long time. I know what makes him smile and laugh and what makes him upset. I'm the best option we have." The Incursio user said sternly.

"Understood. Here are the painkillers for the next few months. I'll pop by every two weeks to see how he's doing. Farewell." The healer said while handing Bulat a large bag and leaving with a bow.

"Bulat you made the right choice in agreeing to help our injured comrade. I expect good results on his condition but for right now everyone must help Lubbock adjust. There will be no missions until he recovers. Is that clear?" Najenda said while standing up.

"Yes ma'am!" They said in unison.

Bulat picked up a change of clothes along with his toothbrush and toothpaste. He was spending the night in Lubbock's room so that the Cross-Tails user could have someone to lean on as he walked. He didn't mind though. It would let him spend some extra time with the bookstore owner for a while. As he was exiting his room he ran into Susanoo. The biological Teigu smiled at him before holding out his hand.

"If you have any trouble just let me know. What Lubbock did back there was very brave. Truly worthy of being a warrior in combat." The man said while bowing his head.

"I'll be sure to remember that and I agree. He gave up his sight to save someone from death. That kind of gesture rarely happens in battle." The Incursio user said as they shook hands. With a final goodnight he walked towards the green-haired teen's room.

Once Bulat entered the room he nearly gasped at the sight. Lubbock was resting in his bed with the blanket up to his chin on his right side. His goggles were removed and were placed on the side table next to him. His eyes were heavily bandaged and the look on his face was peaceful as he slept. Quickly the Incursio rushed to his side and placed a hand on his head while stroking his hair with his fingers. Gently he leaned over and pressed his lips against the teen's forehead.

"You did good Lubbock. I'm so proud of you." He whispered before sitting down on a chair that placed next to the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

(Next Day)

The next morning Lubbock woke up and rubbed his head. He was confused at first when all he could see was utter darkness but then the events that happened the day before came back in his mind. This was the real deal. He could never see anything or anyone ever again. Even though it didn't surprise the Cross-Tails user that loosing his sight was the price he paid for saving his friends life it did scare him to the core. He was worried that now that he was blind Nightraid would view him as weak and kick him out. He would have no place to go. No home to live in.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden shot of pain going through his eyes causing him to cry out and hold his head in his hands as he tried his best to ignore it. Quickly he felt warm arms wrap around his body and a gentle hand stroking his hair.

"It's okay. Calm down. You'll be okay." Bulat's voice whispered into his ear and he took deep breaths to calm himself down. Once the pain finally subsided he tried to see where the Incursio user was but then remembered that he couldn't see anymore.

"Thanks. I needed that." He said as the older male helped him stand up.

"The healer told us everything while you were sleeping. You were very brave to give up your sight to save one of us from death." Bulat said as he guided the green-haired teen to the bathroom.

"How did everyone react?" Lubbock asked even though he knew the answer already while entering the bathroom to freshen up.

"We were all concerned. Even Akame and Susanoo actually showed genuine worry for. But the Boss told us to help you in any way we could. Also she's not going to put us in any missions until you're fully adjusted to your new condition." The black-haired male explained after the Cross-Tails user exited the bathroom having to feel the walls until he found the doorknob.

The teen merely nodded before tripping over his bed post. If it wasn't for Bulat catching him he could've gotten his injury more worse than it already was. When the older male finally set him to his feet he then remembered that he needed help on changing his clothes since he couldn't see them. The black-haired male seemed to read his mind after what he said next.

"Looks like it's time for me to help you get into your clothes for the time being." The Incursio user as the green-haired teen blushed.

"You can help me. But if your touch on my skin is longer than usual I won't hesitate to punch you. I might be blind but I know where your hands will be on my body." Lubbock warned. Despite being a pervert he truly disliked it whenever gay guys stared at him or even try to touch him.

The older male nodded before helping the Cross-Tails user out of his night clothes in his regular clothes making sure that his fingers didn't linger on the young male's body. Once he was done he gently placed the goggles over the teen's head while petting his hair.

Lubbock felt the familiar touch of his goggles and understood that Bulat had finished dressing him.

"So how are we-Yikes!" He squeaked in surprise as he felt himself being lifted on to the Incursio user's back.

"Until you're able to fully adapt to your new condition its best that you ride on my back for the time being." The black-haired male said as he carried the surprised teen out of the room and into the hallway.

The Cross-Tails user opened his mouth to protest but closed it knowing that Bulat was right. It was for the best. However he hoped that no one got the wrong idea. They were just comrades and friends. Nothing else.

(With Tatsumi)

Tatsumi and the other members of Nightraid including Najenda were sitting at the table waiting for Bulat to arrive with Lubbock. They had all agreed that they would eat when the green-haired teen arrived. So they were sitting around making small talk while Susanoo was making breakfast in the kitchen and ignoring Mine's complaints.

"Seriously why can't we all just eat right now? The food will get cold by the time Lubbock gets here! Why should we pay the price for something HE did!" The pink-haired girl ranted.

Tatsumi felt anger run through his veins. How dare she accused their friend of doing something stupid! He only did it to save her from getting killed. Sheele had done the same thing several times but the sniper never complained about her. So what was her problem with Cross-Tails user?

"Good morning everyone."

Bulat's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he held back his laughter at what he saw. The Incursio user was holding Lubbock piggy-back style on his back. The green-haired teen had a bright red blush on his face and he looked completely uncomfortable about the situation he was in. His eyes were heavily bandaged and the goggles on his head were completely crooked.

The brown-haired teen didn't want to admit it but he didn't realize that he missed seeing his friend's green eyes full of mischief right now and possibly never see them again due to the Cross-Tails user's reluctance of removing the bandages after he was completely healed. He watched as Bulat gingerly placed Lubbock on his chair before deciding to start a conversation with him. However Sheele beat him to the punch.

"How are you feeling Lubba?" The purple haired woman asked while smiling gently at the green-haired teen even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"I'm feeling okay Sheele thanks for asking. There was some random pains in my eyes before Bulat carried me here but I'll get used to them during the next few months." The Cross-Tails user answered with a smile of his own even though he was looking at Chelsea's direction until Bulat turned his head to Sheele's direction.

"I'm just glad that you only lost your sight. With an attack like that from a danger beast we could've lost you for good." Leone said as she playfully smacked his back causing him to yelp.

"Take it easy on him Leone. He's lost his sight. We don't want him to be paralyzed too." Najenda scolded as she rubbed the teen's back.

"Still Boss even with an attack like that it would be difficult for me to even land a hit on that danger beast let alone kill it. That was a very risky move out there." Akame said as she went over and squeezed the green-haired teens shoulder earning her a small smile from him.

"I knew it was a risky move but I couldn't let that beast kill Mine. I didn't want to see any dead bodies that didn't belong to those beasts." Lubbock said firmly with a glare on his face at the thought of seeing one of his comrade's die in front of him.

"Still that move was pretty stupid though. I could've killed that beast with my eyes closed without any of your help." Mine sneered as she leaned back in her chair.

Tatsumi watched as Lubbock flinched at the nasty comment and moved his head so that he was facing his lap with an angry look on his face. It was obvious that the Cross-Tails user was angry over the treatment the pink-haired girl was giving him despite the fact that he lost his sight while protecting her from getting killed.

"Everyone breakfast is served."

Susanoo's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he watched as the Teigu served out their morning meal. When the horned-man served Lubbock his meal he quickly straightened out the goggles on his head causing the teen to jump up scared out of his wits but calm down after a few seconds.

"Susanoo maybe you should take the goggles off of my head. Since I can't use them anymore there's no point in me wearing them. Better that than living with it for the rest of my life." The Cross-Tails user causing the brown-haired teen to stare at him surprised.

Never in his time in Nightraid where Tatsumi saw the green-haired teen without his goggles on except for when he was taking a bath or sleeping in his room. Was Lubbock really giving up on wearing his prized possession? He watched as the teen and the Teigu have a small argument before the Teigu gave in not wanting to cross the teen in his injured state.

The horned man gently removed the goggles from the green-haired teens head and handed them to Chelsea who volunteered to take good care of them. Almost right away after giving the goggles to the Gaea Foundation user the Teigu offered to feed the Cross-Tails causing him to blush a deep red color before giving in and nodding his head knowing that he couldn't even see his food nor the silverware in front of him.

As the blue-haired male fed the teen Tatsumi took the opportunity to observe him. By the looks of everything it seems that Lubbock had accepted his new condition fairly well and didn't seem to have problems with it with the exception of some random moments of serve pain that would cause him to cry out but that was it. He didn't seem to be bothered about it at all.

Once breakfast was over Bulat once again put the green-haired teen on his back and carried him to his room so that he could change his bandages. Tatsumi ran after them not only wanting to help but also wanting to see the amount of damage his friend's eyes had sustained from the battle. The amount must be pretty serve for the Cross-Tails user to be permanently blind.

When they finally entered the room the Incursio user gently laid the teen down on his bed and grabbed the first aid kit from the dresser while ordering Tatsumi to cut the old bandages off with a pair of scissors. The brown-haired teen took a deep breath before making a small snip at the bottom of the bandages and slowly cut off each bandage from the green-haired male's face. As he removed each bandage the damage was slowly revealed and it wasn't pretty.

It looked someone had cut Lubbock several times with a knife. There were three large cuts on over the teen's eyes along with some dried blood in them and some blue and red veins were poking out of them. All Tatsumi could do was stand there gagging at the sight before him.

"Tatsumi if you're going to stand there gagging then you might as well just look away." The Cross-Tails user said with an annoyed tone in his voice and the brown-haired teen quickly obeyed turning away from him.

"Tatsumi just grab the mild painkillers from the bathroom and prepare them while I replace the bandages." Bulat ordered while appearing at the teen's side.

The younger male nodded before rushing off to the designated location. As he prepared the painkillers he wondered how green-haired teen would be able to read and write now that he was blind. Then the thought of braille came to his mind. Back in the village he lived in he had a friend that was blind who taught him how to read and write in braille. Though he wasn't really good at it Tatsumi did know the basics. Maybe he could teach the bookstore owner on his own. It seemed like a good idea. Quickly he finished preparing the painkillers and rushed to tell his friends about his idea.

When Tatsumi exited from the bathroom Bulat had already finished changing Lubbocks bandages and they were having a small conversation about the battle from yesterday. The Incursio user smiled when he came in and helped the teen sit up in bed while giving him the painkillers. Finally after confirming that the medicine had taken effect Tatsumi brought up the subject about braille. Much to his surprise the green-haired teen revealed that one of the bookshelves in his library was filled with books in the language.

"Before I joined the Imperial Army I studied the language so that I could be prepared if the situation came along. But I didn't think it would be so soon." Lubbock explained before looking down.

Bulat watched the Cross-Tails user with a look of sympathy on his face before gathering him into a hug with a hand gently stroking his hair.

"It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong. Our comrade was in danger and you did what you had to do to protect her even if she claimed that she didn't need your help." The Incursio user whispered into his ear.

"But I just don't get that why would Mine be so hard on you when she should be grateful for what you did." Tatsumi piped in with a confused look on his face.

"She's just being an immature brat that's all. But if she keeps insulting me I will end up blowing up on her someday and it won't be pretty." The green-haired teen said with a glare on his face as he remembered the nasty comment from breakfast.

"Tatsumi since you're still a bit new here let me tell something about Lubbock. When he gets mad we're better off running out of the base before he explodes because everyone in the team including the boss is afraid of his temper. Even me." Bulat warned while shuddering at the last time when the Cross-Tails user became angered.

"It's not that bad!" Lubbock exclaimed with a shocked look on his face.

"The last time you got angry you threw Leone out of a window that was locked and that window broke into pieces and after that no one would go near you for an entire week. Not even Akame." The black-haired man shot back with a scared look on his face at the memory.

"Geez Lubbock I didn't take you for a guy that has a scary temper." Tatsumi said as he hide behind the Incursio user.

"Push my buttons and annoy the heck out of me and you'll see how bad my temper really is." The green-haired teen warned with a stern look on his face.

"I promise I won't do that!" The brown-haired teen squeaked with Bulat nodding in agreement.

* * *

(Time Skip)

For the next two months Lubbock began to slowly adjust to his new condition pretty easily. With some of his senses the Cross-Tails user was now able feel someone's presence during training sessions even when someone is about to knock on the door of his room.

However that did not stop the rest of Nightraid (with the exception of Mine) from constantly worrying about him and trying to help as much as they could. Bulat still carried him piggy-back style to his desired locations and changed his bandages during the right times. Susanoo made a habit of switching seats with Sheele during meals so that he could feed the green-haired teen and laid his clothes out every morning after he woke up while making sure the jug on his side table was filled with fresh water every time he returned to his room. Whenever he was out training with Najenda Akame took his place.

Leone and Chelsea gave him massages once in a while claiming that it helped the Cross-Tails user forget about the pain which helped him relax occasionally. Sheele forced herself to learn braille so that she could give him the books he requested and found out that she was really good at understanding the language. Tatsumi was often chatting with the green-haired male so that he wouldn't be so lonely. Even Najenda went out of her way to sneak into the Capital's watchful eye and grabbed all of the braille books from Lubbock's bookstore so that he could have something to do besides training with Bulat or moping over his condition. The healer made his weekly visits and discussed to Bulat about the Cross-Tails user's progress which were always good news meaning that the teen would soon be able to remove the bandages from his eyes.

Besides getting everyone's help the green-haired teen had trouble keeping his emotions in line whenever Mine kept insulting him behind his back or to his face.

However one day Lubbock decided that he couldn't handle the insults any longer.

Everyone in Nightraid with the exception of Najenda were sitting down at the dining room for lunch. As usual Susanoo was feeding Lubbock his lunch while everyone else ate. Mine had finished first so she stood up and went over to the sink to put away her dirty dishes. As she walked behind Lubbock she purposely knocked his head painfully causing him to yelp.

"Oops sorry Blind Boy." She sneered laughing at the nickname she gave him the month before.

Something in the Cross-Tails snapped and he brawled his fists in anger.

"THAT'S IT!" He exploded as he shot out of his seat knocking a startled Susanoo out of his chair in the process and getting everyone's attention.

"Lubock-" Tatsumi began but was cut off.

"Stay out of this Tatsumi! This is between me and Mine! No one else!" The green-haired teen shouted and slapped the pink-haired girl across the face causing everyone else to gasp.

"Never seen him do that before." Akame muttered under her breath as they watched the teen point an angry finger at Mine's crumpled form that was on the floor.

"Listen to me you insufferable brat! You're the reason why I became blind in the first place! If you had been more aware of your surroundings maybe I wouldn't have made such large sacrifice to save your sorry excuse for a life! You think throwing insults at me in fun but it's only fun for you and not for me or anyone else! You've been treating me horribly for the past two months and I can't take it anymore! Why don't you loose the attitude and grow up for a change! I get that your childhood was horrible but that doesn't give you the right to take it out on me! If the situation wasn't so drastic I would've let that beast killed you on the spot! But I was selfless enough to care about you because you're my comrade and friend! Even if you are a giant pest all the time!" Lubbock yelled before storming out of the room.

Everyone was silent until Najenda rushed into the room obviously hearing the Cross-Tails user's outburst.

"Should I even ask about what just happened?" The former general asked while scanning the room.

"Not really. I'm pretty sure you heard Lubbock blow up since he was so loud he shook the entire base." Chelsea answered while glaring at Mine who was still on the floor rubbing her bruised cheek.

"I didn't think Lubbock held his emotions so well." Tatsumi mumbled shaking.

"Well when you're as dedicated as he is you learn to hide your emotions pretty well. But holding them in for too long will cause you to blow up like how he did just a few minutes ago." Leone explained while rubbing her arms up and down.

"Who's going to go after him because we obviously can't let Mine go near him after that episode?" Sheele asked as she helped the said girl stand up.

"I'll go talk to him and Mine you might as well think about what he said to you because he's right in some way about his blindness and the way you've been treating him during the past two months." Bulat said as he stood up and went to find the green-haired teen.

The Incursio user searched in every single room of the base but to find no signs of the Cross-Tails user. However when he stepped outside he could muffled sobs coming from the hot springs nearby. Quickly he ran to the location and found Lubbock sitting on one of the large boulders with his face buried into his knees sobbing. A feeling of worry rushed through Bulat's body and before he knew it he was hugging the green-haired teen to his chest while stroking his hair.

"Shh. It's okay. Don't cry." He whispered as he placed his chin on top of the Cross-Tails users head.

"I hate being blind." Lubbock mumbled from his chest.

"I know you do Angel but there's nothing we can do to bring back your sight." The black-haired male said not knowing that he just gave his teammate a nickname.

"You guys will throw me out once I'm fully recovered. I'll have no place to go. No home to live in. No one to care for and love." The Cross-Tails user managed to chock out.

The Incursio user shot his head up and quickly pulled the teen away from him while tightly gripping on to his shoulders so that his bandaged eyes were directly in front of his black ones.

"Listen to me Lubbock. There's no way that I will ever let them kick you out of the group like that. If they do kick you out then I'll leave them to be with you." Bulat said sharply while holding the Cross-Tails user close to his heart.

"B-But why?" Lubbock managed to spit out.

"Because I love you Lubbock. I've loved you for a very long time." The black-haired male whispered so that only the two of them could hear him.

"Bulat…" The green-haired teen began but was cut off when the Incursio user pressed his lips to his own.

Lubbock blinked his bandaged eyes twice before his mind went into bliss and before he knew it he was kissing the other male back. They stayed like that for a few minutes before breaking the kiss because the need for air was more important.

"I love you too." The Cross-Tails user finally said as Bulat gently caressed his cheek with his thumb.

"Well looks like we're finally a couple." The Incursio user said as he lifted the teen into his arms and carried him inside the base. Almost right away they ran into Mine.

"Lubbock before you turn your head away just hear me out. I'm sorry for what I said. I just hate the fact that you're blind because of my recklessness during battle. I really hope that you can forgive me." The pink-haired girl said the Cross-Tails user hopped out of the black-haired males arms.

"I forgive you Mine. I said some things that I shouldn't have said and I'm sorry for saying those things as well." The green-haired teen as they hugged each other.

"By the way why were you and Bulat grinning like idiots when he carried you here?" Mine asked as they broke out of the hug.

"Well…we may have fallen in love with each other." Bulat answered as they blushed.

"I can't believe it! I'm so telling the team!" The pink-haired girl squealed as she ran off.

"Don't you dare!" Lubbock shouted as he tried to chase after her but ended up tripping over a coat rack and falling into the Incursio user's arms.

"Forget about her. All that matters is us." The older male said as he held his new found lover close.

With that he captured Cross-Tails user's lips into a kiss.

* * *

(Time Skip)

During the next few months Bulat and Lubbock spent a lot of time together. They mostly spend their times kissing and relaxing in the hot springs occasionally having sex at night. Even though the Cross-Tails user removed his bandages and was permanently blind that didn't stop the Incursio user from loving him any less.

However one day Lubbock woke up and quickly shut his eyes due to the blinding light. Wait? Light? He blinked twice before moving his head around. Quickly he realized that by some miracle his sight was restored. Joy filled his heart and he reached over to wake up his lover that slept next to him after their activities from the night before.

"Bulat Bulat wake up!" He called as he shook the older male.

"Huh? Lubbock? Is it morning already?" Bulat said while turning his body to look the green-haired teen.

"Forget about that! Bulat I can see you! I got my sight back!" The Cross-Tails user exclaimed with happy tears coming out of his eyes.

"What! But how? The healer said you lost your sight completely!" The Incursio user exclaimed he held his lover in his arms not caring how close their naked bodies were.

"I-I don't know! I just woke up and just like magic I could see again!" The younger male said as his love wiped away the happy tears from his cheeks.

"A true miracle." Bulat breathed as they smiled lovingly at each other.

"Should we tell the others?" The green-haired teen asked.

"Let them wait for a few minutes." The Incursio user said before capturing his lips into a deep kiss.

* * *

(Epilogue)

"Daddy Lubba? How did you and Papa Bulat fall in love?" A green-haired black-haired five year old girl as peering curiously at her father.

Lubbock smiled at his daughter as Bulat came in holding her twin sister in his arms. Both girls looked like their fathers but their eyes were switched with their hair colors. The girl next to the Cross-Tails user had his green hair and Bulat's black eyes while the girl in the Incursio user's arms had his black hair and Lubbock's green eyes.

Bulat smiled at his husband and sat next to him with their other twin daughter in his lap. Both girls were eager to hear the story of how their fathers fell in love.

"Well girls let's just say I couldn't see for a while and your papa cheered me up." The green-haired man as he pushed some of his long hair out his eyes.

"Aww but I wanted to hear the whole story!" The black-haired girl whined from Bulat's arms with her twin whining in agreement.

"Now now you two. You don't need to whine. We'll tell you both when you get older. Before for now it's bed time." The Incursio user said as he picked up both of his children and carried them to their room with the Cross-Tails user behind them.

Once the girls were safely tucked underneath the warm covers of their beds the duo kissed the top of their heads before exiting the room. Lubbock quickly went to the playroom picking several scattered toys in the process. He smiled as he felt familiar arms wrap around his body and laid his head against a strong chest.

"You know ever since you got your sight back our love has grown stronger and good luck came to the team. We defeated the Minister. I finally had the guts to propose to you and we got married. Tatsumi and Akame got married along with Kurome and Wave, Chelsea and Run, Mine and Sheele, and the rest of our teammates went off single." Bulat said as they smiled lovingly at each other.

"I agree. Good luck came to us all. I'm just hope it stays this way." The Cross-Tails user said as they pressed their foreheads together.

"I just hope you don't cut your hair. I'm glad you decided to grow it out after we had the girls." The Incursio user said he ran his fingers through his husband's hip long hair.

"Well if that is what you want then your wish is my command." The green-haired male teased with a gentle smile on his face.

"What if I told you that I wanted more kids?" Bulat purred as he kissed his love's neck causing him to moan in pleasure.

"Then you shall get them." Lubbock said dreamily as he was lifted bridal style and taken to their room knowing that the both of them won't get much sleep that night.

* * *

 **Rose: FINISHED!**

 **Lubbock: Are you kidding me? You made me and Bulat get MARRIED!?**

 **Tatsumi: AND you got me and Akame married!? What's wrong with you?**

 **Mine: *pushes them into a trap door***

 **Boy: AAAHHHH! OW! *crashes to the floor***

 **Rose: Thank you Mine.**

 **Mine: Anytime!**

 **Bulat: Anyways read and review!**

 **Rose: That's my line!**


End file.
